connie_the_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedgy the Hedgehog
Hedgy is an abstract small hedgehog with black spines and wearing a sock over his bluish-green snout (which Moose A. Moose referred to as his "nose" in one Connie the Cow Noggin promo), and is one of the main characters in the series. Hedgy always wears a red sweater and red-and-white-striped socks on his legs and snout. He rarely goes without wearing one of his socks, otherwise he'd get cold. Trivia * Hedgy always gets stuck on his spines when he gets knocked over on the ground. This happened a few times in the show. ** He got stuck on his spines two times in the pilot episode "A Curious Butterfly". Connie accidentally steps on his spines when she was trying to catch the butterfly (who was resting on top of Hedgy) and then tries to fling Hedgy off her foot, then knocks Hedgy over and he gets stuck on his spines. At the end of the episode when Connie follows the butterfly back to her home while Mollie and Bill were moo-calling for her, Hedgy was seen still struggling to get his spines off the ground, and after freeing himself and then resting peacefully again, Connie then passes by Hedgy again and, without knowing, knocks Hedgy over on the ground again with her foot, making him get stuck on his spines again. ** In "Patch, the Stray Dog", when Connie was playing ball with Paddy and Pearl, she kicks the ball far off and hits Hedgy, knocking him over and making him get stuck on his spines. ** In the beginning of "Burt Wants to Play", when Connie and Patch play ball and throw it all the way far out into the cave, the ball hits Hedgy along the way (hence knocking him over on his spines as well). ** In "The Mysterious Wood", when Patch got scared by a strange noise and ran out of the forest, he knocked Hedgy over on his spines. *There are a few rare occasions where Hedgy is seen without a sock on his snout. **In "A Sock for Hedgy", after losing the sock that goes on his snout, Hedgy now had nothing to keep him warm and was shivering due to the cold weather, so Connie and Patch had to help find it for him. Later in the episode, Rebecca the Hen had Hedgy's sock, but because she wouldn't give it back to Hedgy and wanted to keep the sock to keep her babies warm inside, Connie and Patch instead managed to meet up with the sheep family to have a spider sew a sock out of their wool. In the aftermath, Hedgy finally has a new sock for his snout, but other characters, including Patch, Wally, and Dodger are also wearing winter hats and socks that the spider sewed. **In "Adventures on the River", "Connie Learns About Shapes" and "Animals and their Jobs", Hedgy was hanging his sock on a branch of a log. *Hedgy has only two legs, in contrast to real-life hedgehogs who have four legs. It is unclear whether Hedgy could be standing on his (visible) hind legs and if his other two legs (which aren't visible or are his arms) could be wrapped inside his coat to keep them warm. *Hedgy mouth is not visible. This is most likely because his mouth is obscured by his spines. *Hedgy's crooked snout looks awkward because it is longer in length than any other hedgehog's. *Hedgy sometimes rolls across the ground instead of walking, without even getting stuck on his spines. *On the La Vaca Connie website, on the "Paint, cut and paste" page, on one section where you can print and cutout backgrounds and characters, when you click on the picture of Hedgy the Hedgehog to print a cutout PDF, the filename was mistakenly labeled "Wally". Gallery Sockless_Hedgy.png|Hedgy without a sock on his nose, revealing his bluish-green snout (or nose) Hedgy hanging his sock on a log.png|Hedgy hanging his sock on a log, getting ready for his bath HedgyStuckOnTheGround.png|Hedgy getting stuck on his spines. hedgy1.png HedgySneezing.png|Hedgy sneezes his sock off his nose, "A-a-a-achoo!" Early_Hedgy.png|Early Hedgy artwork hedgehogs.png|Other non-abstract hedgehogs who have four legs and clearly-visible snouts, unlike Hedgy. Hedgehog Family.png Category:Characters